Magnificent Isles
The Magnificent Isles, more commonly known by inhabitants as the Isles, are a collection of planar fragments "curated" from planes on the verge of destruction by the Magnificent, a strange godlike being obsessed with history, culture, and experimenting with both. Geography Each Magnificent Isle is a self-contained chunk of plane with its own magically sustained weather and day/night cycle, varying in size from a few miles across to a few hundred and bordered by impenetrable forcefields (though there is often an illusion of land beyond these forcefields, it is unreal and intangible). The Isles are connected by the weave, a network of subspace "lines" that connect specific tight areas on different Isles. Periodic weave tides displace people and objects from one end of a weave line to the other, and it is possible, with the right protection and magical backup, to use them as a means of controlled inter-Isle travel. The most heavily populated and hotly contested region of the Isles is the Central Isles, which plays host to three main power blocs and a few smaller independent Isles which are still large enough to be considered powers in their own right. The Thousand League The Thousand League is a military autocracy led by the Karavite Council, soon to become a dictator under one of the five Lightbringers currently competing for the position: Ardus, Nuna, Vetrus, Dalian, and Varoly. * Khemia: A temperate Isle known for its alchemical industry and the current capital of the League. * Drilidia: An Isle cursed with eternal winter, used as a recruitment ground and for military exercises. * Harrolan: A heavily forested Isle, infested with monsters and home to a proud survivalist tradition. * Surali: An Isle with strange psychoactive properties that vastly increase the rate of psionic talent in long-time residents. The Uran Combine The Uran Combine is a science directorate / psiocracy led by the bio-lich Urafina. * Ura: The headquarters of the Combine, now entirely given over to administration and to the captive psions that maintain Urafina's vast power. * Vrax: A factory-cathedral Isle where the majority of Uran bloodforms are created. * Kadra: A formerly orc-dominated Isle recently overrun by the Combine, now largely a military academy. * The Drift: A cloud of gravity-disturbed debris with a high concentration of the rare mineral shinestone. * Hyperiol: An extremely hot Isle where most of the population live in vast underground tunnel networks. The Kuros Pact The Kuros Pact is a representative democracy led by the Senate, which currently has no dominant faction. * Senate Isle: A huge Isle with several large cities that house most of the governing mechanisms of the Pact. * Neo-Albion: A grim, rain-slick Isle with a huge number of bound demons and accursed ruins. Minor Powers * Stratopol: A self-sustaining, sentient city-state led by First Citizen Harper. * Loxos: A mountainous Isle and the capital of the loxodon-supremacist Loxic League. * Sol Manoth: A waterlogged Isle and the capital of the Empire of Manoth, a thaumocracy. * Whitesky: The capital of the Whitesky Conglomerate, a largely failed socialist state. Independent Isles * Fortress Karav: A heavily fortified Isle, former headquarters of the Thousand League, now torn by bitter civil war between multiple rebel factions. * Llanralath: An Isle completely overrun by unusually cunning, xenophobic goblins. * New Oxidda: A fragment of the Oxidda Ridge on Mirrodin, home to a fire-worshipping purity cult. * Marukh: (pending) * Weltall: An industrialized Isle wracked by a plague of magical fear (created by fluffydeathbringer). * Moagula: A fragment of the plane of Moag where Old Phyrexia, at first overwhelmed on this particular Isle, has begun to creep back. Category:Planes Category:Planes with sets